Nick Aldis
Nicholas "Nick" Aldis (born November 6, 1986) is an English professional wrestler and actor. He is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Brutus Magnus, where he is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions with Doug Williams. Aldis also appeared on the United Kingdom revival of Gladiators, where he was known by the name Oblivion. Career Aldis first began training to be a professional wrestler at the age of 16 and made his professional debut at 18 with his first appearance occurring a show also featuring wrestling legend Jake "The Snake" Roberts. After debuting, Aldis competed against some of the UK's top names, including Charlie Rage, Phil Powers, Ricky Knight and the UK Pitbulls. His most successful outing came in his debut for Premier Wrestling at a sold-out Worthing Assembly Hall, where he competed against Doug Williams in a highly contested two out of three falls match, which Aldis lost two falls to one. At 19, Aldis started working for All Star Wrestling, where he became a full-time wrestler, and from 2006-2008 Aldis also promoted events in Norfolk, Suffolk, Essex and Cambridgeshire under the banner Summit Wrestling. However, Aldis caused some controversy when he banned internet writer Julian Radbourne from his shows, and threatened him with legal action if he said anything negative about him on the internet. Since then Radbourne has refused to review any of Aldis' TNA matches unless Aldis withdraws his threat.. . Total Non-Stop Action Wrestling (2008-Present) In November 2008, Aldis signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On the December 11, 2008 edition of Impact!, TNA started airing vignettes of Aldis' debut under the name Brutus Magnus, a modern day gladiator. Aldis competed under his Brutus Magnus name and gimmick at the TNA Maximum Impact! Tour in Glasgow, Scotland on January 22, 2009, where he defeated Matt Morgan. Two days later on the last night of the tour, Magnus defeated Sheik Abdul Bashir in London at the Wembley Arena. On the January 29 edition of Impact!, another vignette of Magnus was played and it stated that Magnus' debut would occur next week. He debuted on the February 5 edition of Impact! as a villainous character, defeating Shark Boy with his finishing move, the Tormentum. After the match, He issued an open challenge to anyone on the TNA roster. Chris Sabin answered the open challenge at Against All Odds, which Magnus also won. This would continue with another victory to Eric Young at Destination X. On the April 30, 2009, edition of Impact! Magnus dropped the gladiator character and formed a villainous group called The British Invasion with fellow British wrestlers Doug Williams and Rob Terry. In their debut match as a team, Williams and Magnus defeated Homicide in a 2-on-1 handicap match after assaulting his tag team partner Hernandez backstage prior to the match, and stealing his Feast or Fired briefcase. The Invasion has since formed an alliance called World Elite with Eric Young, Sheik Abdul Bashir and Kiyoshi and engaged in a feud with Team 3D over the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On the July 30 episode of Impact!, Magnus and Williams won the IWGP Tag Team Championship by defeating Team 3D in a Tables match. However, New Japan Pro Wrestling would later state that as the title change did not occur with the sanction of New Japan Pro Wrestling, they still recognize Team 3D as the official champions. On August 10, 2009, NJPW formally recognized the title switch. At Bound for Glory the British Invasion lost the IWGP Tag Team Titles back to Team 3D, but managed to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a four way Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match against Booker T and Scott Steiner, Team 3D and Beer Money, Inc.. Appearances in Other Media Television Appearances *Gladiators (2008-2009) *Are You Smarter Than a 10 Year Old? (2009) Acting Career *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (2008) as "Igor" Wrestling Moves and Info Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster